meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaphod Vivian
Zaphod Whiskers is the former dominant male of the Whiskers Mob. He, and his brother, Yossarian, were of Vivian origin but, joined the Whiskers in 2002. Yossarian quickly became the dominant male, with Flower at his side. Zaphod refused to be beaten out by his brother and challenged him for the position of dominant male. Zaphod prevailed and left his brother humiliated. Zaphod became dominant male, with Flower, the dominant female, as his partner. Zaphod and Flower led the Whiskers through a prosperous, six year, era. Zaphod was one of the largest and one of the most experienced meerkats on the manor and with one of the Kalahari's largest and most successful mobs behind him, he remained a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately for him and the Whiskers, the death of Flower brought about great change. Zaphod left the group for a short period of time before returning and resuming the dominant male position, although unable to breed with any of the Whiskers females. Eventually, he and six other males became seperated from the rest of the group and formed the Incas Mob. These males then met up with the Aztecs Mob. He, along with the group of young males are currently staying at the Aztec's burrow. Zaphod is the dominant male of the Aztec's group with his niece, Monkulus, as the dominant female. and his new mate. History Zaphod was born into the Vivian Mob on December 9, 1998. His father was Phoenix and his mother was Vivian. Born with him was his brother, Yossarian and sister Rapunzel. Zaphod grew up in the Vivian Mob for nearly two years before he and his brother and other Vivian males left the group on an extended roving expidition. During this extended roving expidition, Zaphod, Yossarian, and nine other Vivian males came across the Whiskers Mob. Which, at the time, consisted of Risca, Artemis, Zola, Aprodite, Vialli, Ugly Pup, Smithers , Aramis, Wahine, Flower, Rydapuni, Dangerous Dave, and Mi Julie. The two, along with several other Vivian males, entered the mob relatively easily. Zaphod's older brother, Izit, quickly took the position of dominant male next to Risca. Izit lost the dominant position to Zazu. Not long after, Zazu and Risca lose their dominant positions, and Flower, Wahine, and Vialli fight for dominant female while Zaphod, Yossarian, Alexander, Phooey, and Attila compete to become the dominant male. Vialli and Zaphod won the fight for dominance. Risca, Wahine, Izit, Vervain, and Deejay leave the group and form the Gattaca. Vialla gives birth to the first litter of, dominant male, Zaphod. The litter constisted of seven pups. Not long after this, Vialli is killed and Flower, Smithers, and Ugly Pup fight for the position of dominant female. Flower wins. Flower soon produces a litter of three and then a litter fathered by Zaphod that constisted of four pups. Then, Zaphod is challenged by Alexender for dominance, but Zaphod wins and remains dominant. Then, Yossarian challenges Zaphod and Yossarian loses. After Yossarian's loss, Phooey challenges Zaphod and Phooey is beaten. After being humiliated by his brother, Yossarain challenged Zaphod again. This time, beating Zaphod and taking over as dominant male of the Whiskers Mob. Flower produces two litters under Yossarian. Then, after Alexener's unsuccessful challenge against Yossarian, Zaphod challenged him once again. Zaphod beats his brother, once again, taking back the position of dominant male. Zaphod would remain the dominant male of the Whiskers for many years to come. He and Flower led the Whiskers through an era of growth and prosperity. During this time, Flower produced another eight successful litter's under Zaphod. This prosperous era came to an end on January 25, 2007. Flower's death changed the Whiskers Mob entirely. Zaphod, having lost his mate, begins to rove but soon returns to the Whiskers after the Whiskers Split. Then one day, a rover was spotted near the Whiskers' burrow. Zaphod, along with six other males, chased the rover far away. But, they were unable to find their way back to the rest of the Whiskers. The group of males became known as the Incas Mob. The Incas soon came across the Aztecs, the splinter group that had been seperated from the Whiskers during Zaphod's roving mission. The males join the Aztecs and kick out the dominant male that had came from the Young Ones Mob. Zaphod took the position of dominant male next to his niece Monkulus. Zaphod has been dominant male of the Aztecs for about two years now. Zaphod is ten years old and remains the dominant male and one of the most experienced and respected meerkats on the manor. Meerkat Manor When the researchers at Cambridge University began the filming for the soon-to-be hit telivision series, Meerkat Manor in 2005, Zaphod and Flower were well into their fourth year as being the dominant pair of the Whiskers Mob, the stars of the show. The telivision series shows several aspects of the dominant male's important role in a successful mob such as protection, scent marking, and keeping the subordinants in line. All of these duties are key for the well being and success of a mob of merkats. Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Young Ones Meerkats